Night Terrors
by wxrsethannicotine
Summary: Noodle has a nightmare... again. She confides in her usual source of comfort, 2D. He does everything in his power to get to the root of her nightmares and see his beloved band member smile again. Takes place after the whole plastic beach fiasco, sometime between phase 3 and 4. *first fic*
1. Chapter 1

**Night Terrors**

 _by wxrsethannicotine_

 **Description:** Noodle has a nightmare... again. She confides in her usual source of comfort, 2D. He does everything in his power to get to the root of her nightmares and see his beloved band member smile again. _Takes place after the whole plastic beach fiasco, sometime between phase 3 and 4 in the House on 212 Wobble street , in which all of the Gorillaz were seen living together in the "DoYathing" music video._

 _ **Author's note:** Hey guys! I'm Alex and this is my first fic. Please go easy on the harsh comments okay :'D. I don't really know where i'm going with this story yet, it's a just alittle something I whipped up during Japanese class at school. But it has potential. It May eventually get really smutty. idk yet. But I decided to make Noodle speak Japanese in some parts. In this case, I will write what she is saying in romaji, and then put the translation in brackets, bold it, and italicize it Like this: "Konnichiwa"_ _ **[Hello].**_

 _ **Without further ado: Our story begins.**_

 **Chapter 1: Noodle's literal awakening**

Noodle jolted upward, her mouth wide open omitting an ear-piercing shriek. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Hot, thin tears dripped down her pale cheeks. She took note of the sweaty sheets mangled around her legs, and the down comforter, which was hanging halfway off the bed. With this, she concluded that she must have been tossing and turning in her sleep. She hopelessly panted in a pathetic attempt to regain her breath, but found difficulty doing so. It felt as if she had gotten the wind knocked out of her.

After a few more seconds, it dawned on poor little Noodle why she was screaming; she had a nightmare. _Again._ This was the 19th consecutive nightmare she's had _._

Although Noodle was a fully grown woman now, the dark still gave her an uneasy stir. She had seen enough in her lifetime to make her fear even the smallest of things. Some would even say she has something similar to PTSD. (She has still not fully recovered from the Japanese training camp incident when she was a young child, nor the El Manana incident. No one ever suspected this because she was so good at hiding things.) With the vivid delusions still fresh in her mind, she began to hallucinate and see shadows dancing about her bedroom walls. Her heart started beating even faster, she had to get out before she lost her shit completely.

Without much thought, she launched herself out of he bed, and fled the room. All the while, she was whimpering uneasily, like a child would when they're scared, but not scared enough to actually scream. Her footsteps echoed as her legs carried her down the dimly-lit hallway. She barged into a room a few doors down, and proceeded to collapse on the floor in relief as if she had just escaped from someone trying to harm her.

And, for the first time in a long time, Noodle broke down.

A figure shifted in the bed before her. In the shadows, she could vaguely make out an arm, groggily reaching for the lamp on a nearby nightstand. Light illuminated the room, revealing a shirtless 2D who was now sitting upright. He was awoken by the sound of Noodles footsteps upon entering the room.

"huh... Who's tha'?" he mumbled almost inaudibly.

He rubbed his eyes upon noticing the band member quietly sobbing on the floor beneath him. This alerted him, he'd never seen Noodle cry before.

2D had always been quite fond of Noodle, and vise versa. Lately, however, they've been spending more and more time together. He just assumed Noodle was trying to re-kindle the "special Zen bond" they had after spending all those years away from each other. He suspected something has been wrong with her ever since she started having nightmares, but now there no way she could brush it off with an, "I'm fine, 2D-san. Just a little tired. Don't worry about me."

Still half asleep, he rolled out of bed and managed to half-crawl over to Noodle.

"Noodle? Yew awrigh' love?"

"Oh 2D-sama!" she gasped violently between sobs, "It was awful!"

Noodle snaked her arms around 2D's bare back, hugging him tight. Since he was still half asleep, this alarmed him just enough to bring him back to full consciousness.

"Yew mean you had _another_ nightmare?"

"Hai . Watashi wa kore ga naze okotte iru ka shira nai ," **[ _Yes. I do not know why this Is happening]_** she replied in mother's tongue. Every now and then she would switch between English and Japanese, although 2D rarely asked for translation.

He held her even closer now. This was the only method of comfort he could think of at the moment. She pressed her head on to his bony shoulder. 2D could feel her tears dripping down on to his collar bone. They sat there in silence (besides the occasional whimper and choppy gasp for air from the crying Noodle) for a few moments.

2D was beyond concerned now. He hadn't much experience with sad girls for one matter. But seeing tears flow out of the green-eyed guitarist, the girl he's grown an undeniably beautiful bond with, nearly broke his heart. He had to do something... but what? Do he dare ask what the nightmare was about? Should he sit there in silence for a few more minutes and let her cry herself to sleep in his arms? After a few short seconds of debating, he decided to ask her.

"Noods..." he started, "Can yew tell me wha' the nightmare was about?"

She un-hugged 2D, much to his hidden dismay, and nodded slightly as she wiped away the remaining tears. She took a deep breath and collected herself so she can explain the horrific nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare

**Authors Note:** _Hey guys! I'm here with Chapter 2! This is a really short re-telling of the nightmare. This is my first attempt in writing a kinf of action-filled scene, so please bare with me here. I know it will probably suck, haha! I appreciated getting feedback on chapter 1, and I have made some changes since I last posted it. Chapter 3 will be posted very soon, I promise! I have schoolwork to do but as soon as i'm done, I'll get right to work on it. Now, on with our story!_

 ** _Chapter 2: The Nightmare_**

Outside, rain drummed against the Winnebago. Inside, Noodle sat parallel to 2D in a little built-in booth. Murdoc was driving, and Russel sat shotgun bobbing his head to the faint music that was playing. (Though to Noodle, it just sounded like distorted white noise.) It was weird. She had never seen the entire band together inside of the Winnebago. In fact, she had only been inside of it a couple of times. Russel used to send her down to the parking garage of Kong studios to make sure Murdoc wasn't getting extremely shit-faced drunk, or performing some satanic ritual that would put the band in peril.

They were driving Cliffside, the ocean beneath them to their left. Nobody inside the Winnebago spoke.

Noodle stared at blank-faced 2D, who's black eyes were vacantly fixated out the window. This was one of the rare times when he looked somewhat content with himself. When he wasn't being tormented by Murdoc or ranting about his job at Sudden Impact Driving school, the only other time he wasn't worried was when he was singing. She smiled a little at the thought of him being happy.

However, her smile quickly faded at an abnormally loud _BOOM._

Thunder, no doubt _._ Followed by heavier rain.

"Bloody hell, faceache!" Murdoc exclaimed from the driver's seat, "I thought you said the weather would be clear by now!"

2D came back to reality and spoke in his adorable Cockney accent, "Well tha's wha' the weatha'man done said on the news this mo'ning."

"And just hoooooowwww many times have I told you to not listen to that sodding weatha'man?! If something happens to my Winnebago in this weather, I'll... I'LL-"

"Hey, hey. Whoa man. Calm down" He was interrupted by Russel.

Murdoc's shoulders tensed up in anger as he continued to steer.

As the drive went on, Noodle noticed that the road was getting windier, sharp turns dawning on them every few seconds or so. As they snaked through the cliffs, it became harder for Murdoc to retain control of the Winnebago. Loud claps of thunder echoed through the air. Lightning danced through the sky, and almost as if it were on queue, he finally lost it.

"SHIT-!" Murdoc and Russel exclaimed in unison. The Winnebago Hydroplaned. Murdoc let go of the wheel in terror. Russel threw himself at it, smashing his foot on the break in an attempt to get it to stop, and he turned the steering wheel 90 degrees to the right. He hoped this would keep the RV on the road so it would not go over the cliff. Everyone was screaming, their hearts pounding so hard that they could hear it in their ears. The Winnebago jolted violently as it turned, and with this, 2D was thrown out the window! The vehicle came to a drifting halt, and 2D kept rolling until eventually he was out of sight completely.

Everything went black.

Noodle sat up a few seconds later and determined that she much have passed out. Filled to the brim with absolute terror, she got up and fled the Winnebago. She paid no attention to the various cuts that tattered her body. The Rain was still pouring, but she wasn't getting wet. She didn't see anybody, so she advanced to the cliff's edge and looked toward the water. Far, far down, she saw 2D laying there, his neck twisted at a slightly unnatural angle.

She fell to her knees. Awe-stricken with terror.

She tried to scream, but the air had already escaped her lungs. She sat there trying to breathe, but the air was thick. She felt asthmatic.

Murdoc and Russel, also shaken up by the Winnebago accident, suddenly emerged from the vehicle.

"Babygirl! You alright?!" Russel shouted. "An' where's the Dullard?" Murdoc added.

There was a bloodstain in the sand where 2D's lifeless body once sat. He was taken out to sea by the waves.

This was the last thing she saw before she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note:_** _Hey guys! I apologize for this chapter being so short, I was bombarded with pre-spring break tests, as well as a bad case of writer's block. This chapter was originally supposed ot be double- No. TRIPLE the length of how ti is now but I've done a bit of re-arranging and decided to place most of the next day's event's in a second chapter, just for organizational purposes. I am currently in thr midst of completeing the next chapter which will be better [plotwise] and longer. And I'm on spring break so if all goes well, it should eb uploaded within the next few days. (Maybe even few hours! Who knows!) But enjoy :) Oh and thanks for the follows and feedback._

 _ **Chapter 3**_

They were sitting on 2D's bed now. He thought the soft warmth of his blankets would be more comforting to Noodle than the unforgivingly cold hardwood flooring in his room. She was crying into her hands now. She felt so pathetic, so vulnerable... how could something as silly as a nightmare attack her like this? The more she thought about it, the weaker she felt; and the more she wanted to cry.

2D really didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her that it was alright, but it wasn't. Lying to her would have been wrong. If he had a nightmare about his best friend dying a horrendous death, he would undoubtedly awake in tears too.

He also felt as if his comforting methods were inferior to Russel's. Why hadn't she gone to him? He was the one who seemed to treat Noodle as if she was his own daughter. With this realization, however, he felt an odd sense of pride too. If she came to him for comfort and support, this must have meant that their bond was getting stronger. Inevitably it would blossom in to something beautiful... he beamed at the thought of the two of them having something _extra_ special. Warm and fuzzy, he pulled her in for another embrace. He stroked her hair and ran his lengthy fingers up and down her spine in a soothing motion. Her oversized cotton pajama shirt felt soft against his fingers.

"You don' got to worry 'bout a fing, love. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered, almost inaudibly.

She heard him. His words filled her up with warmth, but she did not reply.

He glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 3:15 a.m. In about 4 hours, he'd have to get up and get ready for work at Sudden Impact Driving School. " _Christ. I'll be so tired... there's no way I'll make it throughout the day"_ 2D thought to himself. He glanced down and saw the messy indigo wisps that grew from the top of Noodle's head.

 _"Totally worth it though,"_ he thought.

Noodle felt herself slowly calming down in 2D's arms. All the crying had finally began to tire her out. She felt horrible for waking him up, especially since she knew he had work in the morning. She could have gone to Russel, but he would've just given her the "babygirl you just need to stop being paranoid" lecture. Besides, Something about 2D was so soothing to her, she just couldn't help herself. His butterscotch scent, his spiky azure hair, his dorky toothless smile, his kind opaque eyes, the way he would hold her close and fill her with an ineffably beautiful feeling... But how could she return to her own room now? Sleeping in an empty bed... especially when the wonderful person she dreamed about was right there with her at the moment.

"T-Toochi..." she mumbled, a hint of despair still in her voice.

"Yes love?"

"G...Gomenasai." **_[I'm sorry]_** "I don't know why I came in here... and woke you up... especially since you have to go to work tomorrow..." Noodle's voice trailed off as she began to yawn.

She was getting _really_ tired now, as was a droopy eyed Stuart. A very familiar pounding sensation slowly started racking at his brain. Another migraine was on it's way to torment the singer.

"It's-" He stopped to yawn. "It's awrigh' ... love... I don' mind..." He had to go back to sleep or tomorrow would be a living hell for him. Without even saying (or thinking) anything, he lay back down in his original spot, and pat the pillow next to him. Taking this as an invitation, Noodle gingerly lay down beside him. She was shuddering, both from fear and the cold morning air. 2D pulled the covers up to their shoulders, and then proceeded to wrap his lengthy arms around the guitarist's lithe frame. He was so close to falling asleep, but he felt guilty that Noodle would still be awake with her thoughts. So quietly, he began to sing a lullaby in her ear.

 _"Oh joy's arise_

 _the sun has come again_

 _to hold you_

 _sailing out the doldrums_

 _of the week_

 _the polyphonic prairies here_

 _it's all around you_

 _out here"_

He looked down at her... she was almost asleep.

 _"And if the whole world is crashing down_

 _Fall through space out of mind with me_

 _Where the emptiness we leave behind on warm air rising_

 _Blows all the shadows far away_

 _The falling alcohol empire_

 _is here to hold you_

 _Rolling out and haunted 'til it sleeps"_

The Guitarist was out like a light. She looked so peaceful now, it filled 2D up with happiness as he dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:**_ _Man, this was kind of hard to write. Im really surprised I finished this so soon... I thought it would take me way longer. Anywayyy, Chapter 5 will (hopefully) be added before I go back to school. Next week I have a really busy schedule, so If not, you guys might have to wait a good week or so before that's published. Sorry 'bout that loves. But hey, thanks again for the feedback and the follows! Enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

Much to his dismay, 2D only slept for another 45 minutes before waking up to an aggressive migraine. His head throbbed relentlessly with pain, and his stomach began to do summersaults where he lay. _"Painkillers_ ," he thought. _"I need painkillers."_ Since Stuart had been cursed with chronic migraines in his early childhood, he'd grown accustom to popping those pills like they were candy. His body didn't function without him. Russel explained to him that his dependency on drugs to get him through the day was unhealthy on top of all the smoking, But 2D was relentless on taking them. He remembers that he used to take them with the vile alcoholic concoctions that Murdoc would occasionally send down to his bunker while they were living on plastic beach. This was his temporary escape method, since he couldn't get far off the island without being tormented by the whale Murdoc had sent to keep watch on him.

He rolled over, and he flinched upon the realization that he was not alone. Accompanied in his bed was Noodle, who's face was pale and shoulders were still trembling with unease. _"So it wasn't a dream,"_ He thought to himself. _"She really_ _ **is**_ _in my bed... which means she really_ _ **is**_ _having nightmares."_

All of a sudden, the room started to spin. 2D felt bile rising up from his stomach and into his esophagus. The bouts of nausea that accompanied the headache were right on schedule. He chocked the substance down, and decided that taking his pills right now was crucial.

He shifted slowly, and quietly removed himself from his bed so he would not disturb Noodle.

2D crept through the dark, stepping on several of his own shirts while he made his way to his bathroom. He turned on the lights, hissed at his sensitivity to the brightness, and then turned them back off. Barely able to see, he felt his way through his medicine cabinet and found the pill bottle. Shaking the it, he dumped a few into his hand and placed them on his tongue. They rested there as he turned on the faucet and filled a cup- that was conveniently left on the counter from his previous migraine- with cold water. Swallowing, he walked back toward his bed.

He took a long look at Noodle. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. Her hair was messy and disoriented, but in a cute way. Her breathing sounded like a metronome of daydreams; enchanting and always on time. And her body... Noodle had blossomed into something quite lovely. She was still very skinny like she'd always been, but now there were curves and soft edges that 2D never noticed before.

2D wondered what would it feel like now if he got back in bed and cuddled her close to him. What would her supple skin feel like against his bare chest? Certain parts of his body twitched curiosity and lust.

 _"NO."_ He shook the thought out of his head. 2D has never thought of Noodle like that. Sure, he was always aware of how adorable she was, but it never escalated to that extent. He felt the blood rush to his face, and his heart started to beat faster. He felt slightly ashamed of himself for thinking that way. To be having inappropriate thoughts like that about her was precarious... Or was it?

Regaurdless, he couldn't wake up Noodle. So instead of getting back in bed with her, he decided to take a quick smoke, then go sleep on the couch in the living room, far away from her and his new-found temptation. His mind spinning and still aching, 2D pulled on a random shirt from his floor, slid his twiggy legs into the nearest pair of sweat pants. Then he picked up a pair of jeans and some shoes so he wouldn't have to come back up and change in the morning. He silently exited his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Nervously 2D made his way down stairs. If he woke up Murdoc with his noisy feet, he would risk getting another dent in his head. He really didn't want to acquire the nickname "3D".

He grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the dining table and made a quiet beeline toward the front door. Silently, he opened it up and stepped outside. The brisk morning air hit him like a slap across the face. But he bared through it. He sat down on the porch steps and lit up a cigarette. Using two fingers, he slid it slowly between his parted lips and took a nice, long drag. His cluttered mind and queasy feelings escaped in the form of smoke as he exhaled.

"Why is she havin' nightmares in the first place?" 2D asked himself out loud. "Maybe it has to do wif the whole El Manana fing.."

Another voice chimed in "That would make sense." 2D looked up. It was Russel, who was on the roof as usual. He still couldn't enter the flat because he was too large, but he was beginning to come back around to his normal size.

"Look man, you should talk to her about it. Maybe you can find the cause of her nightmares." Said Russel, staring up at the sky.

"Why don' yew do it? She's practically your daughter," 2D said, matter-of-factually.

"I would, but from what you said earlier, it looks like she came to _you_ with this problem."

"Wait a minute, did she say _anyfing_ to yew about her havin' nightmares?"

Russel shifted to his side so he can look down at 2D. "She looked tired a few days ago- you know, that one day when Muds came to rehearsal drunk and puked on Damon? I asked her if she was ok, and she told me that she had a nightmare but didn't want to talk about it. I left it there."

2D shuddered. "What a long day that was, Murdoc is mean when he's drunk... but how am I supposed to talk to her about it if _she_ doesn't want to talk about it?"

"I don't know man, but here's what I do know: she sought after _your_ comfort, and now _you_ need to give it to her."

2D took another drag before answering. "You're right, I guess."

"Man, why you out here in the first place? It's 4 in the morning! You really couldn't wait until morning to give into smoking another one of those... those god damned cancer sticks?"

Stuart shrugged. "I don' know. I felt like I needed it. I'm really, _really_ worried about Noodle, and I came down here to sleep on the couch. She crashed in my bed," he replied in a half truth. Shamefully, those were not his only motives for wanting to sleep downstairs.

Giving 2D a look of disapproval, Russel turned over to his original position. "Whatever man," he exhaled. "But you should talk to her soon. In case you haven't noticed, she's tired... Mentally tired. She has been since I found her not too far from that floating piece of garbage. I remember what it felt like to feel like she did... It was after death himself- the Grimm reaper- came and took Del away from Me. My mind was lost in limbo after I experienced that. Thankfully Ike helped nurse me back to reality."

2D looked up at him, trying to recall this.

"I don' remember that..."

"You weren't there. I told you, this happened after Murdoc quit. The band dispersed in 2003. Murdoc went to Mexico, You went back to England, Noodle to Japan, and I... I just roamed around."

"Really? Where'd you go?" 2D asked, getting completely off topic.

 _"I swear... It's like talking to a child."_ Russel thought to himself. Even after roughly 14 years of friendship, 2D never really changed. He was still a bloke. He did fall on his head, after all.

"That's not important man... _The point is_... You need to be _her_ 'Ike Turner' and fix her, ya dig?"

"But how?" asked the blue-haired singer.

"I don't know man! It can't be that hard to figure out. You two have a special bond... if she's going to tell anyone about this, it will be you."

2D took his cigarette out of his mouth and tapped on it a few times. Ash and a few orange embers fell to the porch steps and fizzled out.

"You're right Russ! Fanks! Maybe me getting to the root of her nightmares will make our bond even stronger!" He smiled a little.

"Now, can yew tell me about the roaming you did after we split for a while?"

Russel and 2D chatted for a little while longer. As 2D finished off the last of the cigarette, he said goodbye to Russel, and went to go sleep on the couch.

/

Noodle awoke to the daylight shining in from the window. She rolled over, seeking 2D's warmth, but was unpleasantly surprised to find that she was alone again. Wearily, she lifted her head and looked at the clock. 7:28 a.m.

She flopped to her back again, rubbing her bloodshot eyes. She took this time to notice her surroundings. Stu-pot's room was filled with strange objects and rubbish. T-shirts with ludicrous phrases were scattered all over the floor. Strange posters and polaroid pictures were adorned on his walls. Random papers, tissues, wrappers, and other pieces of insignificant garbage littered his nightstand and his shelves. He even had a few lone converse with the mates lost somewhere in the black hole that was his bedroom. Saying that 2D was "messy" was just an understatement. But he compensated for having a neat mindset. And besides, although he did live in quite a pigsty, it was still one of the cleanest rooms in the house in comparison with the rest of the flat.

The door opened slowly, followed by a faint _CREEEAAAAKKK_ that made Noodle flinch.

Then, a fully dressed Stuart Pot poked his head in through the door.

"Oh, sorry Noods. I din' mean to wake yew. Just wan'ed to see if yew were up or not."

He entered the room, holding a plate of toast in one hand, and a cup of orange juice in the other.

"I uh... I brough' yew some breakfast..." He stammered. "I figured yew would need the energy since yew was up late las' night cryin' an' all..." He placed the food down on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. Noodle smiled sweetly. 2D didn't have to go out of his way for her, but he did.

"Don't worry, there aren't any ears with your toast," he chuckled.

"Arigato" **_[Thank you]_**

2D nodded.

"Other than... yew know..." he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he attempted to formulate proper words. "Did you sleep alrigh'?"

Noodle's face turned pink, and she smiled sheepishly. "Oh yes, Toochi. I slept great. Uh... your bed is really comfortable! I'm sorry again for waking you up, I hope you didn't mind me sleeping in your bed with you."

2D felt so awkward. What was he supposed to say? He didn't sleep in bed with her, but did she _want_ him to? Was that was he was _supposed_ to do? And how could he now?

"2D?"

What if this kept happening? Maybe these dirty thoughts were signs of something.

"2D? You okay?"

Or maybe it was just those one-time delusions... But if they weren't, and she returned the next night as well, what would he do?

"Toochi? Hellooo?"

He snapped back to reality, "Wha? Oh. Yeah. Sorry, I'm kinda spacey this morning. I have a bit of a headache is all," He said nervously. The color drained from his face.

"Oh, okay." Noodle said, sitting up. Her green eyes were very bright, they almost looked like rhinestones. The oversized T-shirt she slept in fell off one shoulder, revealing her slender shoulders and one of her collarbones. The corners of her mouth lifted into a slight smile once again, which made 2D go ballistic. He couldn't believe it took him this long to realize just how much of a beautiful woman she's grown up to be. And worst of all, he missed witnessing the transformation. She was only 13 when she disappeared from the El Manana crash sight.

Trying to keep his cool, 2D looked at the clock. "Blimey! 7:30 already! I should really get going, love." Suddenly, Noodle crawled forward and wrapped her arms around 2D. "Bye Toochi-san. I hope your head feels better." His stomach felt like it was being attacked by a swarm of ferocious-yet extremely fragile- butterflies. He hugged Noodle back, the blush in his cheeks intensifying.

"Goodbye, Noodle. Take care, I'll see you when I get back, alrigh'?" He un-hugged her, and headed toward the door.

Then he remembered the most important thing of all, the reason they were having this conversation in the first place. He remembered his mission to rid Noodle of her nightmares. But He'd be late to work if he brought it up now, so he promised himself that he'd find out later.

 _ **Author's note:** Guess who's finally back?! SO sorry for the delay, I've been so busy lately but dance season at my school is over so now I can focus on writing :) I'm in the process of writing chapter 5 right now... hopefully that will be up soon. I'll admit, i'm having toruble continuing this fic. I have so many ideas, but connecting all of the events together is hard. But I wont let that stop me, I'm going to finish it soon! Thanks for your patience :)_


	5. Chapter 5

When 2D returned home from work, he was greeted by Russel from the roof. He looked a little bit smaller than he did the night before.

"Yo 'D. You good? You look like one of those zombies you're always talkin' about."

The blue haired singer looked like he'd just returned home from a brothel where he'd taken all kinds of narcotics. He had dark bags under his now-white eyes (which turned from an eerie black color due to stress), and a paler-than-usual complexion. His hair stuck out in all different directions. "You know what, Russel? I'm not good. I can't _stand_ working for that _sodding_ drivin' school. It's makin' me go mental! Y'know how many of those young blokes try to get behind the wheel finkin' that they're driving experts? An' I thought Murdoc's drivin' was terrible... An' this migraine, I accidentally dozed off durin' some poor bloke's behind-the-wheel test 'cause of it. An' _NOODLE_! God I'm worried sick about her. I don-" he was cut off by Russel. 2D tended to ramble on when he was tired.

"Wait hold on D. Why do you work there if you hate it so much?" Russel asked.

"Lots of reasons, I guess. I mean ever since we escaped from that floatin' piece of landfill, we haven't much to do 'round here. Keeps me busy. An' I get extra cash. Also, it keeps me away from tha' bastard bass playa' Murdoc."

"True. Don't beat yourself up though."

Then, Russel noticed that 2D was carrying a small plastic bag in his hand.

"What's that?" Russel asked.

"Oh, this? It's just a lil' summfink I picked up for Noodle."

Russel raised an eyebrow, then decided to let it go.

2D trudged inside and upstairs, and stopped in front of Noodle's door. Before he entered the room, he swallowed a few more pills dry. it hurt him a bit, but the pain was nothing he couldn't endure. Gingerly, he looked down at the plastic bag, then up at the door. He knocked, and heard a gasp come from the other side of the door. _"KUSO!"_ _ **[SHIT]**_ She half whispered.

2D stood patiently outside of the door wondering what she was up to. All alone in her room. With the door locked...

He hit himself in the arm to punish himself for thinking like that again.

After a few more seconds, Noodle opened the door just enough to poke her head through. Her eyes widened at 2D's presence. She plastered a nervous, but genuine, smile on her face. "Konnichiwa Toochi-san. How was work?"

Quickly, she slid the rest of her body through the crack in the door and leaned against it to close it so he couldn't see what she was doing in her room.

Something was up.

2D, too distracted to notice how strange she was acting, avoided eye contact for now. Instead, his eyes were fixated on her outfit. Noodle was wearing his old _Hello Kinky_ shirt that he let her have a long time ago. She also wore black shorts, and even though she was indoors, she sported a pair of pink heart-shaped sunglasses.

 _"She's so..._ _ **gorgeous**_ _!"_ Stuart thought to himself.

"Work was... work. Just glad I'm home now. But listen, love. I've got summfink for yew."

Out of the bag, he pulled out a small leather notebook and a black gel pen, and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I wan' yew to start writin' down your dreams. Like a dream log, yeah? Maybe if yew keep track of wha' nightmares you're havin', we can connect 'em to summfink and find out what's causin' 'em. Some git at work mentioned that they were havin' nightmares too, and this was what they were doin'. I figured it'd be good for yew to try too. "

She smiled softly at the presents in her hand. Once again, 2D had gone out of his way to help her.

"2D... I... THANK YOU!"

She leaned forward to hug him, and to his pleasure, he hugged her back. Although Noodle did genuinely appreciate 2D's efforts to comfort her, she needed to find a way to get him away from her so she wouldn't be caught red handed...

The guitarist stood on her toes so that she was level with 2D's ear. She leaned in and whispered, "You should go get some rest. We have practice later."

He pulled away. "Yeah, I probably should. Aw'right then. I'll see you soon." She watched as 2D disappeared into his bedroom. Getting rid of 2D was easier than she thought.

"Abune" _**[That was close]**_ she said out loud to herself.

Noodle slipped back into her bedroom and returned to the corner of the room where she sat with her acoustic guitar. She pulled the strap of the instrument over her body. She reached over and pulled an ashtray out form underneath her bed, and a box of fags out from one of her dresser drawers hidden behind a few pairs of socks and underwear. Cautiously, she lit one and let it rest between her lips as she began to strum a few chords. She stopped every once in a while to exhale the smoke and watch her troubles and trauma drift away into her bedroom air. As guilty as she felt setting fire to her own lungs, there was something therapeutic about the taste of cigarettes and watching all of the demons inside of her escape in the form of smoke.

She let the cigarette slump between her pouting lips as she began playing the guitar riff she's been working on.

 **/**

After several hours of writing lyrics and conjuring up bass lines and guitar riffs in the studio, 2D, Murdoc, and Noodle got in the car and began the journey back to their flat on wobble street. (They were still using a drum machine in Russell's place due to his abnormal size.) 2D was glad. Rehearsal seemed to drag on endlessly, all he could think about was Noodle and any possible relation to her night terrors. Her behavior was getting noticeably peculiar, even to 2D's oblivious standards. He noticed that every once-in-a-while, Noodle would anxiously eyeball the small purse she always brought with her to the studio, as if something important were inside of it. _"Perhaps she has a little secret?"_ he thought.

As usual, Murdoc insisted on taking the wheel of the Stylo Camaro . 2D didn't bother trying to fight Murdoc to be the driver, so he just slumped in the passenger's seat and prayed to Buddha that he would not get injured once again due to Murdoc's lack of driving skills.

Immediately upon entering the car, Noodle fell asleep in the backseat. Finally, 2D could relax because he knew that she was at rest.

Murdoc flipped on the car radio.

"Hey 'D. Haven't heard this one in a while, eh?" It was Hongkongaton.

"I guess not..." 2D said absently. He was staring through a bullet hole in the windscreen that Murdoc still hadn't fixed from the Stylo Music video.

"Turn tha' down. You're gonna wake Noodle." 2D said, reaching for the knob to adjust the volume.

"Oi!" Murdoc smacked 2D's hand away. "Don't touch my car, faceache!" he snapped.

"OW! Tha' really hurt..."

"Shooosh! You're gonna wake her!" Murdoc said with a smirk, cheekily sticking out his tongue.

2D rubbed the red skin on his hand where Murdoc had hit him, then looked over his shoulder at Noodle.

This had been the most peaceful she's looked since she returned. Her choppy bangs hid her eyes as she slumped, her head against the cracked window.

When they returned home, Russel was out cold on the roof. His snoring was loud, it nearly shook the building. Murdoc got out of the Camaro and chucked his Cuban-heeled boot at his arm. Russel Grunted.

"QUIT YA SNORIN' RUSS! YOU'RE GONNA WAKE THE WHOLE SODDING NEIGHBORHOOD AGAIN!"

"...sorry" said Russel, rolling to his side.

One shoe on, Murdoc stormed inside the flat.

2D looked over his shoulder again.

"'Ey, Love. Wake up. We're home now," he half-whispered.

She didn't budge.

"Noodle...c'mon..."

Still, she couldn't hear him. She was in a deep sleep.

2D unbuckled his seatbelt and walked around the car to her side. Carefully, he opened the door and leaned in toward her. "Noodle... Love... Yew can't stay all alone out here in the Car."

His efforts to wake her up were useless.

 _"Crap... what now?"_

After a moment of silence, he slowly leaned in and unbuckled her seatbelt. Cautiously he scooped her up by her sides and legs, lifted her from the car seat, and proceeded carrying her in the flat and up the stairs honeymoon style. This was effortless, Noodle was very thin and fragile like she'd always been. When he reached her room, he nudged the door open with his leg and gently lay her down on the edge of her bed. He removed her converse high tops from her feet, and covered her lithe frame with a thick quilt she kept at the foot of her bed. It wasn't until 2D was about to leave the room when he heard a faint voice.

"P-please, don't go."

Stuart Turned his head, Noodle opened both eyes halfway. "Please Toochi... stay with me... just until I fall asleep again." He couldn't leave her be. "I'm sorry. Din' mean to wake yew none love." She'd been awake since they began their descent upstairs, but she just didn't have the strength to walk so she never stopped him, but of course she found herself indulged in overwhelming excitement when she woke up in his arms. "It's okay D-san" she murmured. "But... will you stay? Please?"

"'course Love," he whispered. 2D swallowed a few more pills dry before unzipping his jacket, removing his shoes, and getting into bed next to her.

She rolled over slowly, nuzzling close to him. Noodle cooed into his chest like a small baby would.

Without much thought, 2D planted a small peck on the top of her forehead. He drew back almost immediately after realizing what he did. "Uh... 'night Noodle." he whispered as nonchalantly as possible.

Her face pressed into him, Noodle opened her eyes and blushed profusely. It was so out of place for 2D to treat her so intimately. He'd never used to plant kisses on her face while she was sleeping, let alone carry her up to her room when she fell asleep. Back when they were living in Kong, he used to just let her sleep on the couch. After all these years, he seemed to be treating her even better than he had before.

The warmth of the kiss lingered on her face, and filled her to the brim with weird tingles. Almost like how a child would get butterflies around their first crush. She felt like a child again, reduced to this state of pure mushiness and fluff. She wanted him to do it again, kiss her forehead. And her cheeks, and her neck and lips and all over her until she felt not-so- broken anymore. Only around 2D did she feel like she hadn't been to hell and back. This feeling lasted several minutes before her eyelids became so heavy, they could no longer stay open. Once again, Noodle had fallen asleep.

 _ **Author's Note**_ _: Sorry this took so long! Unfortunately, good luck has not been my forte these last few weeks and on top of stress and borderline failing a few classes, I'm really sick now. So I apologize if it takes me a while to publish new chapters. 'Til next time loves. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

The next few night have not been kind for Noodle, and even less so for 2D. The vicious cycle repeated itself with no end in sight. Noodle would build up the courage and

exhaustion to finally sleep. She dreamt of all things deadly. Waking up in a panic, she'd run to 2D for comfort and reassurance. Finally, 2D would lull Noodle to sleep, and lay awake to deal with his own Noodle-related concerns and migraines.

It wasn't until later in the week when 2D had been awoken by something other than Noodle...

 _*Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt*_

The phone on 2D's night stand vibrated.

"WOT!?" he gasped awake "Wha- who... who's tha'?"

 _*BZZT Bzzt BzzT*_

"Who the 'ell?"

Without even checking to see who it was first, he rolled over and groggily answered the phone.

"'ello...?" He mumbled almost inaudibly.

"2D! Mr. Two-Dents... H-hOW's your evening going? EHH?" It was Murdoc. Judging by the inconsistent volume in his voice and the lively sounds of music and other people in the background, he was probably at some dinky night club getting shitfaced.

"Mudz?" 2D croaked while sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Don'...don'-DOn't mind me much mate. BUt I need you to *hiccup* I need you to do me a favor. I'm at the cllllub right now. M'not sure if it's the mmmMMMonster mMMMargarita or if all these sods have lost their minds, but people 'ave been tellin' me that my radio show is really good right now."

"Wot? Radio show? And what's a Monster Margarita?"

"M-MONSTER Margarita... It's a shot of that energy drink *hiccip* and a shot of *hiccup* tequila. Tastes a bit like lemon-lime, coffee, paint strippa, an' *burp* an-an-and Mexican brothel, yeah? It's quite nasty. But oh, do I feel like i'm floating."

"Christ..."

"NONE OF THAT, NONE OF THAT CHRIST SHIT! HEIL SATAN!" Murdoc screamed into the phone before puking.

"Oh.. ew... well yeh. The radio show? I do those in the morn'in yeah? And Uh, ITS NOT THE MORNING. Some little sod is-is-is playing my records! I need you to go down to the radio room an' make sure you give the git what for!"

"Murdoc, it's..." he stopped to look at the clock. "It's 1:00 in th' mo'ning! You're insane!"

"LLIIIISSTEN FACEACHE! You betta do it, or if I'm sober by the time I get back to the flat, you're going to pay... very dearly... love you 'D."

And that was it, the only sound that could be heard now was the monotonous phone line, signifying that the call had ended.

Trying to determine if that was a dream or not, 2D kicked his legs over the side of the bed and yawned. Murdoc has been behaving so recklessly lately. For a few good weeks the only concerns on his mind were running his radio show by day, creating music with the band by the late afternoon, and drinking by night. Half of his morning radio shows are just him drunkenly rambling on about how he intends to achieve world domination with his band, and smack-talking whoever's songs he happnened to play. Regardless, 2D figured he'd go investigate just in case, because he didn't want to endure yet another beating from the crusty bassist.

Sometime later, 2D found himself sauntering down the stairs when he heard the music. It sounded like a distorted version of "Bill Murray" almost like the octaves have been scattered. " _Is this real_?" 2D asked himself.

As he approached a door near the kitchen, he saw light escaping from the crack between the door and the doorframe. Someone was in there. His heart began to pound in his ears, the beating noises scaring him even more. 2D couldn't defend himself against Murdoc who physically, wasn't even that strong. How would he be able to defend himself against a total stranger? And what were they doing in their flat anyway? If it was burglar, he'd undoubtedly just take the records and be on his way. but instead, whoever was in there was just listening to music...

2D took a deep breath and opened the door without warning.

Noodle shot up from the chair with her arms up by her face. "MURDOC-SAN GOMENASAI I JUST-" Her eyes were bloodshot and glassy, indicating that she'd been crying. A cigarette slumped between her parted lips, and the smell of smoke lingered in the air. Several smoked up fags sat in the ashtray on the table.

2D just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Noodle has a terrified look on her face. There was nothing but music playing now.

"Noodle-luv... Yew... YOU'RE SMOKIN'? Since WHEN?! And WHY!?"

Using two fingers, she removed the cigarette from her mouth and extinguished it.

"Toochi... I... I don't know. I-"

"No! Noodle-luv, I don' wan' yew doin' tha' to yerself! Yew can' turn out to be like me an' Mudz! I won' let yew-"

"2D please, just listen. I-"

2D walked over to the record player and put the needle back on the stand.

" 'Ow long 'ave yew been doin' this?!"

Tears began falling down her face.

"...It's been two months." she admitted shamefully.

"TWO BLOODY MONFS YEW'VE BEEN HIDIN' FAGS FROM ME? WHY?!"

"I don't know how else to deal with it! And I'm an adult now, 2D-san! I'm old enough to buy them and you guys can't keep treating me like a child! I've been to hell and back! I'm no little girl anymore... I.."

She began to cry, full on.

"If this is how you and Murdoc deal with your problems, I thought I'd try it too. as stupid as it sounds."

2D grabbed the cigarettes off the table. "You're righ'. It is stewpid. But I can' let you smoke anymore of these..."

"No! Please give them back!"

"IM NOT LETTIN' YOUR LUNGS BE POISONED BY THESE SODDING FAGS! I LOVE YOU TO MUCH TO LET THA' HAPPEN!"

Noodle stopped fighting for the box, and 2D's face turned red upon realizing what he just said.

"You... what?"

"I- I love yew Noodle. An' I don' wan' to see anyfing happen to yew."

They sat there in an awkward silence before Noodle reached behind her and grabbed the notebook that 2D had given her from the table. Flipping it open, she slid it over to 2D.

"Will you still love me if you know what goes on in my head?"

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Sorry to keep you waiting. I havent had the time or the inspiration to keep writing, but this is the first time in a very very long time I've had to actually buckle down and write more. I'll write whenever I can, but dont expect the next chapter for another 2 weeks or so because that's when school gets out. But after that, I'm going on vacation... so let's call this a hiatus. My apologies friends. Will upload when I can. Til' next time._

 ** _FEEL FREE TO REVIEW :)_**

 ** _Gorillaz are not mine, they belong to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett._**


	7. Chapter 7

_"STUPID! STUPID STUPID STUPID! STUART HAROLD POT YOU ARE THE WORLDS BIGGEST IDIOT. 'THICK' IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT. WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO HER. SHE CANT KNOW. YOU PRACTICALLY HELPED RAISE HER! THE AGE GAP IS UNNACCEPTABLE.. Or at least, that's what some of the fans think. but STILL. WHY?!"_

Mentally beating himself up for what he just did, he grabbed the notebook off the floor and gingerly began reading the entries. For Japanese being her first language, her handwriting, grammar, and sentence structure were sublime.

He quietly read through the entries that Noodle wrote.

On the first night, 2D was beaten to death by Murdoc in the Landfill outside of Kong studios. He played it off like A zombie had bitten him, and he had to kill 2D before he turned.

On the second night, Wee Jimmy Manson shot up a concert in the United States, injuring Russel, Murdoc, and herself. 2D was killed immediately

2D began to feel the color drain from his face

On the third night, 2D apparently went missing.

"Noodle... I-"

"The next one is the worst" she said, avoiding eye contact.

On the fourth night, (This evening) She dreamt of the El Manana music video... except this time 2D was on the island instead of her.

2D dropped the notebook as if it were a hot potato and weakly kicked it away from where they were sitting.

"All I dream about is you _dying._ How can you be in love with me? And how can I love you back when you're going to leave anyway?"

"Noodle, wot are yew taklin' about?! This is crazy! 'M not goin' to die!" He cursed his cockney accent for making him sound less serious than he intended to be. Although he was frightened, he tried to play it off like he wasn't so.

"All of these dreams are MY fault. I dreamt them! So you being killed would be my fault... I don't even want to think about what I'd do if that were to happen."

"Noods, I-"

"I escaped Hell. I wandered the ruins of Kong for weeks looking for clues as to where you guys might have gone. I tracked Murdoc down, and crossed oceans for you. I escaped death hundreds of times, be it demons, pirates, or satan himself. It was kill, or be killed... and people lost a lot of lives just so I could come home and find gorillaz, the band, my family..."

She looked up to meet 2D's obsidian gaze.

"...and _you._ And if I were to toss away years of journeying to find you to have it all be thrown away by..." she trailed off.

"By wot?"

Noodle got on her knees and kissed 2D full on the mouth.

"By that killing you. By me destroying you, I couldn't live with myself."

 _"Noodle, you're not making any sense at all. That's illogical! Just because I die in your sleep, doesn't mean i'm going to die in real life! In fact, I'll do everything I can to make sure you're safe. And I wont leave, ever. You'll be alright, and I will be too because you're home now and I love you." ..._ is what 2D was trying to say.

But instead, he sat there like a fumbling idiot trying to process what had just happened. She kissed him. And it was good like he always imagined it would be.

Noodle just sat there, ashamed of what she'd just done because she knew he wouldn't return the feelings for her. Obviously, he would have kept kissing her, or at least lie to her and tell her it was going to be alright if he really did love her back... right?

Suddenly a lightbulb went off inside of 2D's usually dark and empty mind. He had an epiphany.

"NOODLE!" He screamed louder than intended.

She looked up, blush coloring her cheeks.

"I've figured it out! You know what all of your dreams have in common?"

"You... dying."

"Exactly!" He grabbed her by the hands "An'... if yew're sayin' tha' yor afraid of loosin' me... then maybe yew actually luv me like I hoped ye would..."

She just sat there, staring at him.

"NANI?! Anata wa watashi o aishite modotte?!" (WHAT? You love me back?!)

"Eh... wot?"

"You, you love me? really?"

2d's toothless smile suddenly lifted onto his face.

"It's taken ye all this time ta' fugir it out, huh?"

And from that moment on... it was all uphill.

Allllright well sorry for the hiatus and the abrupt ending but i am back, and I'm working on some new fics for you guys, over the summer my witing style has changed a little so please check those out when they're ready. As for this story... I really had no idea how to end it. Or where to go after i wrote the last chapter. But i finished it anyway. Thanks for the support, I honestly thought everyone would hate it.

Til' next time! - wxrsethannicotine


End file.
